


Some Small Questions

by Mollymawk



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollymawk/pseuds/Mollymawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifted his gaze again, trying to read his partner, and Yu recalled the question as a tightness came to his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Small Questions

"Are we dating?"

Yu looked up at his partner. Yosuke was leaned against the arm of the couch, outwardly relaxed but obviously nervous on a second look. He was tense with the worry Yu had come to recognize in him, the fear of rejection that came after saying or doing something he expected to regret. So he looked casual, like it was a simple question, and not something that could upset the delicate thing between them, a thing that had so far gone without a name beyond “we’re partners.” 

But “we’re partners” meant a lot more now than it did when it was first spoken, back when Yu was the new kid at school and Yosuke had reached out an offer of friendship. They were still partners, this was a fact as real as breathing. But they also reached for each others’ hand when given a chance. They shared meaningful glances and soft, private smiles, Yosuke’s blushes and Yu’s contented sighs. 

Yosuke was blushing now. He blushed readily and often, much to his dismay, but Yu considered it endearing. It was proof of some of his partner’s best qualities, the strength and sincerity of his feelings, his awareness of them, and his willingness to share them. And Yu loved the way he’d duck his head down, his eyelashes brushing above the freckles on his flushed cheeks. He lifted his gaze again, trying to read his partner, and Yu recalled the question as a tightness came to his throat.

Yosuke was so self-conscious about the strength of his feelings now, when they were directed at his partner and they’d taken on a new path, one that didn’t overwrite the friendship they’d forged, but wove around it, using it as a foundation that strengthened it. Feelings that led to kisses first nervous, then insistent, fingers threading through hair and soft surprised gasps when lips parted. They were strong feelings, and Yosuke was trying to become accustomed to them, so Yu did not push him, just waited with his practiced patience for his partner to work them through. So this was a surprise. This was a question that acknowledged that what they had was more than a close friendship, the first time he’d really put into words a hint of this new relationship.

He smiled one of his smiles that he knew others found reassuring, and he meant it so much when he directed it at Yosuke. He chose his words carefully for his response. ”Do you want to be dating?”

Yosuke darted his eyes away, his blush deepening. He shifted restlessly, trying to keep control of the nervous energy coiled inside him. He moved one hand off his lap to the cushion of the sofa between them, to brace himself—or reaching into to his partner’s space. ”Yeah,” he said, still looking away. Then louder, and meeting Yu’s eyes again. ”Yeah, I think I do.”

Yu’s smile brightened, the tightness in his throat washing into a warmth that spread through him. He reached for his partner’s hand. ”Then yeah. We’re dating.”

"Alright," Yosuke said, his voice light, but Yu could see the tension lift off of him and the fear of rejection drift away. He took Yu’s hand, fingers finding that comfortable hold that seemed like it had been waiting for exactly this. "I wanted," and his voice trailed off into hesitation. Yu gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Yosuke’s eyes flashed with gratitude. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I wanted to know. I thought maybe you’d want to know too."

"Yeah," Yu agreed. "It’s a nice thing to know."


End file.
